gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Boxart
Most Grand Theft Autos have featured the 'box style' artwork, it was developed and added on the 3rd main game GTA III, it featured the text style that we have today as 'Pricedown', it is used in all GTA games since GTA III, and is a bold font. in Grand Theft Auto V, it has black and gold outline. Followed by the 'V'. The boxes feature similar references in most Grand Theft Autos, one of them been the helicopter, featured in all GTAs since GTA III, aswell as the motorcycle been in the same place, and the main characters been in the same spots. Grand Theft Auto III The artwork in Grand Theft Auto III features a Helicopter in the top left corner of the box, like in all GTA DVD artwork covers. It features all main characters, but not the main protagonist. It features a car being chase, like in all GTA DVD Cases. Grand Theft Auto IV The cover now has a more detailed scene, Niko Driving a Shafter While being chased by the LCPD. It features yet a gain another Maverick Helicopter in the top left hand corner. it features Niko holding a sniper , with a bike appearing to be travelling at high speed in the top right corner. Grand Theft Auto V Being closley like the the GTA IV case, it features many of the same things, including another helicopter in the top left corner, this time been a Buzzard Attack Chopper . It features an 9F Being chased by the LSPD, and another bike, this time the driver is holding a weapon. Trivia * The Grand Theft Auto 1 cover art features a Zartex, a police car from the Driver Parallel Lines game. * GTA III was the first game to introduce the 'box style artwork'. * GTA Vice city, GTA Vice city stories and GTA V are the only games to feature a boat on the cover artwork. * The Ballad of Gay Tony (Not the multi-pack version) Is the only HD Universe game not to feature the box style art work. Instead, it is used on the Multi Box Pack version. * All games exepct GTA 1 , GTA 2 , The Ballad of Gay Tony (regular edition) and The Lost and Damned (regular edition) all feature a Helicopter in the upper left hand corner of the box art. * GTA 1s DVD Cover is actually a real image of New York in the 1970s to 1980s, it has been enhanced a bit to make it look less realistic. * All GTA Games (except GTA 1 and GTA 2 and GTA III) Have featured the Number or numerals to be different font to the 'Grand Theft Auto' Text, GTA III had the 'III' as the same as the 'GTA' Text. * GTA V's cover is similar to GTA IV's cover in a number of ways. There is a helicopter occasionally used by the authorities of it's respective game, the promotional woman on the left side, the protagonist of the game (in IV, Niko and in V, Michael) zoomed in and the protagonists have an intense look, in the top right hand corner a protagonist riding a bike (in IV, Niko and in V, Franklin), below that, the protagonist holding a sniper (in IV, Niko and in V, Trevor), beside that is the Pricedown logo, below the logo is a form of transportation unique to that game (in IV a Skycar while in V a Seashark), on the bottom of the cover there's a main character/ protagonist holding a Pistol close to their face (in IV, Little Jacob and in V, Franklin) and there's a car (in IV, Schafter and in V, a 9F) getting chased by the police. Gallery of Artwork GTA1 Box Art.jpg GTA2 Box Art.jpg GTA3 Box Art.jpg GTA Vice City Box Art.jpg GTA San Andreas Box Art.jpg GTA LCS Box Art.jpg GTA VCS Box Art.jpg Iv boxart.jpg Tlad boxart.JPG CoverArt-TBoGT.JPG CoverArt-GTAV.png EFLC_FOB-620x (1).jpg|The Grand Theft Auto Episodes From Liberty City Multi-pack Box art Category:Candidates for deletion